Current electronic cigarette products normally have a power supply device needing to be installed with a battery. The power supply device generally has a battery cover separable through pulling and pushing. Such design has defects that the battery cover is easy to abrade the battery and cause a short circuit and that the battery cover is easy to lose to cause inconveniences to users.